"Bravado"
|type = Backup|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 25 (max 250) (50 default)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Police-themed|cost = *270 *215 (UP1) *220 (UP2)|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Backup weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is a gray automatic handgun with an extended 25-round .45 ACP magazine, and two neon iron sights that serves no purpose in game. Strategy It deals decent damage, high fire rate, low capacity and great mobility. Tips *Aim for the head for best damage. *Its reload speed is quite exceptional, so you can reload anytime. *Do not try to spam fire this weapon since you will not be able to get many kills in a long run when using this in medium to long ranges due to spread. *Use this up to medium ranges for less-complicated kills. *Strafe around the enemy while firing to minimize damage. *As always, do not stay still while firing. *It is an acceptable weapon for tearing down enemy armor. *It is a good weapon to soften up the enemy from long range to close range before engaging in close combat to finish them off. *Burst-fire for advanced accuracy when engaging enemies in long ranges. *Like most backup weapons, it is ideal whenever your other weapons are out of ammo. *It is very light. Its mobility of 90 means that even if you have a deadly melee weapon which isn't too mobile (like the Combat Yo-Yo or the Core Sword) you can use this gun to escape enemies chasing you without forgoing a gun Counters *Use any long-range weapons to pick off its users from long ranges. *Avoid its shots if you are low on HP and armor. *Area damage weapons can easily make short work on its users. *Use slowing weapons so as to hamper the weapon's high mobility feature. *Shotguns and Primaries can beat its users in close and medium-long range, respectively. *Do not try using Sniper weapons to counter its users trying to flee. Instead, you need to use Area Damage weapons (better if hitscan) to do so. *Strafe so he will waste ammo. *Keep watch of your surroundings or you'll get ambushed. *Keep moving in a random pattern so he will easily waste ammo. *Even though the "Bravado" is seriously accurate in close range, it cannot match the speed at which a submachine gun or rifle spews bullets, nor the amount of pellets a shotgun sprays. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *The word "bravado" is a bold manner or a show of boldness intended to impress or intimidate. *It somewhat resembles the Glock 17 handgun. *The iron sights are not usable in-game. *It is one of the commonly used Backup weapons among the policemen in the Los Blockulus Police Department. *It looks quite similar to the Military Police. *It is shaped like the Fast Death but with full-auto fire and shares the former base skin of the latter. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Rare